Lady
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: (Slightly AU) Lady Conner is about to graduate highschool but leaves home at the last minute, escaping to Paris, France. When she finds the sixth golden ticket in her Wonkabar, however, she is forced to travel again... to England. What will happen when she and Charlie are both left at the end of the tour? [Disclamer: I only own my OCs.]


**AN: Eh. Thought I'd try this...**

Lady slammed her bedroom door, the sound resonating through the entire household.

She hated everything about life. She hated everything about her family and friends, and hated everything about herself. She hated that she desperately wanted to kill herself, but she hated even more that she couldn't.

She heard her mother's yelling echo down the long hallway to her room, as profanity spewed out of every sentence.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks, as she snatched a black hair tie from the dresser and proceeded to wrap it around a section of her pink-tipped lockes.

Throwing her glasses on, Lady flung the closet doors open and began packing. Taking her dad's gigantic suitcase out of the closet, she stuffed all of her clothes in, along with her shoes and any other important belongings.

After tossing in all of her elctronics and their appropriate chargers (her iPad, camcorder, and cellphone), she forced the bag to zip.

Next, the teen snagged her backpack from the corner near her easil, and stuffed it with all her schoolwork, drawing supplies, and college application papers.

She had absolutely no idea where she planned to go, just that she couldn't stand being here anymore.

Taking her entire drawer of savings, including all her half-empty credit and debit cards, she put on a jacket and walked down the hall to the living area.

"Bye, Mama. ... I love you." she all but hissed.

"Where are you going?" came the snappy reply. "You don't have anywhere to go, and you're sure shit not taking _my_ car."

Lady rolled her eyes, wishing she cpuld just punch the old hag in the face.

"It's not _your_ car."

"Yeah the hell it is! I payed for it!"

"No you didn't! Daddy did! And it's in _my _name."

"Whatever, Lady. I'll see ya when ya get done pouting." Ms. Conner went back to petting the dog. Oh god, how Lady hated that dog. Her mother loved that mut twice as much as she loved her own daughter.

"No, you won't." she tried to remain calm, but the gigantic bruise forming on her arm did little to help.

Ms. Conner scoffed. "And where do ya think you're going to go? You can't stay with your daddy. He's having his drinking buddies over to watch the game tonight." The woman looked at the teel rolling travel-pack that the girl was currently holding in a death grip. "And what's that for?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. _Ever._"

"So you're really gonna leave Trenton over a little fight?"

"You almost broke my arm, Mama! And I'm not leaving _Trenton_. I'm leaving _Tennessee._"

Before the elder could respond in any way, the teenager stormed out of the house and lept into the black Ford Escape, leaving clouds of dust behind her from the long dirt road, and headed toward town.

Little did she know that across the globe, another family was having their own problems.

Mr. Bucket had just been fired from his job at the toothpaste factory. Right now, he was standing in the front yard of the crummy shack he lived in, trying to think of a way to break the news to his wife.

His true love eventually came outside, having seen him standing out by the wooden fence.

"What's wrong, Darling?" she asked.

He looked at her. Good lord, she was beauttiful. His eyes darted away, as his head filled with the dreaded thoughts of how he wasn't good enough for her or the family. They deserved someone who could actually provide for them.

"I lost my job at the factory today." he bit out. The sentence felt like poison on his tongue, and he had hoped for the longest while that he'd never have the displeasure of those words slipping past his lips.

He saw her face drop out of the corner of his eye.

"The rise in candy sales led to a rise in paste sales. Apparently they used the extra money to pay for a machine that can replace me."

It was completely silent for a while, both adults just staring into the distance.

"Well... don't worry, Darling. I can just... ration the soup a little longer." Mrs. Bucket smiled. "It'll be alright."

As she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, forcing him to look at her, he managed to push back his grief and smile faintly.

"I love you."

l-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-l

As she cruised smoothly down the road, old memories begsn to resurface in Lady's mind.

She couldn't just head straight to the airport, so she took a small detour.

First, she drove by her elementary schools, not really caring enough to stop. She just glanced out the window of the vehicle, reminicing on her younger years. Things seemed so much simpler, then.

As she passed her kindergarten through second grade campus, she smiled faintly. Looking back, she wished she could start all over and repeat those years. All the parachutes and scooters in gym class, the famous one-hundredth day of school, field day...

It all made her nostalgic.

Then, she went along down the same road past her other elementary school. She smirked, remembering how big a deal she made out of wearing the right dress to her first school dance, because she thought her very first crush would be there. He hadn't been, but it's the thought that counts.

After a few more minutes of driving, she reached her middle school.

Now, she was actually beginning to feel tears form in her eyes.

She remembered her seventh grade year, and how she and her friends thought they were so grown up for attending a learning establishment whose initials ended in "MS". And then eighth grade when they had to leave all their younger friends behind once they were promoted.

She recalled the yearbook- signing parties they had in either April or May, where everyone would meet up, exchange numbers for the millionth time, and wish eachother a wonderful summer.

Sighing heavily, she drove across the small town to her highschool, TCHS.

Coming to a stop in the parking lot of the boutique across the way, she finally released the tears she'd been holding.

This one building was her everything. She had literally invested everything she had into this school. All the mental exhaustion of studying until wee hours of the night, all the physical strain of gym class and band camp, all that time spent volunteering with her many clubs and organizations, all the emotional strain from her social group and relationship problems.

This school ment everything in the world to her.

And she wasn't even going to make it to graduation. It was only a few months away, and she was going to miss it. And prom. And the senior yearbook photo.

As the young girl sat there, she thought back to when she was a freshman. How terrified her first day had been, and how amazing it was after that. How she got to reunite with her old friends when she was a sophmore and they were nineth-graders.

Then, she remembered junior prom. Her dress, hair, and makeup had been stunning. Then her scumbag of a date stood her up. It didn't matter, though, because she spent the whole night with her friends, making fun of the preppy girls' caked on cosmetics and slutty outfits.

Then, there had been the final pep rally. The seniors won the spirit stick, of course. They always did. And there was nothing more heartfelt than singing their alma mater for the last time when the football team lost the fourth game of the play-offs.

Everyone cried that night.

Much like Lady was crying now.

With one more quick glance and a wave goodbye, she started the car. Now, she was ready to go. And after wiping her mascara-stained cheeks, she made her way to the airport.

l-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-l

_This is it. I'm really doing it, this time._ she thought, staring up at the terminal board.

Understandably, the teen hadn't considered where she wanted to go until now. She'd saved well enough money for virtually any flight she wanted.

But which?

"Hello, Miss. How may I help ya?" a plump grey-headed woman asked from behind the desk. "Where're ya plannin' on flyin' to, today?"

Lady looked around, panicked. Where was she going to go?

Maybe South Carolina? She'd visited an aunt there before, and it was a lovely place. But, no. That was way too close to Tennessee. She wanted to go far away.

How about California? Nah, she didn't like beachy places all that much.

New York? No, too many criminals live up there.

As she stole a quick peak at the pamphlet in the hands of a middle-aged man sitting on the bench nearest her, she began to think.

What was that a photo of? Was that a skyscraper? No. She knew the picture, but she just couldn't seem to place the name of the great monument.

_The Eiffel Tower! That's what it's called! _she mused, turning her attention back to the impatient gal, staring at her in expectance.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not having heard anything that was said to her.

"Which flight would you like a ticket for, Miss?"

Lady looked up to the terminals once again, smirking.

_"Flight 178 for Paris, please."_

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


End file.
